The Joining of Tablets
by Amby99
Summary: Benjamin Gates finds a tablet that has a language he doesn’t understand, and that nobody in this world knows, except for one man, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Stargate SG1/National Treasure crossover! Chapter 8 is finally posted! Enjoy!
1. A Discovery is made

Title: The Joining of Tablets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters for National treasure or Stargate SG1. Those belong to Disney and MGM. I am just a fan who loves Stargate and National Treasure."

A/N: I came up with this idea after watching National Treasure: Book of Secrets. I wanted to combine it with my all time favorite show Stargate SG1. Therefore, this story is dedicated to my good friend & beta Shade Dancer who inspired me to let my very first plot bunny hit, and to write a story. There a a few spoliers to National Treasure: Book of Secrets in the story just to warn those who have not seen the movie. This story takes place during season 8.

Prologue: A Discovery is Made

Location: At the City of Gold, behind Mount Rushmore

"Benjamin come over here and take a look at this."

Ben looked over at his mom and started to walk toward her. Ashe got closerhe saw what she had in her hand, a tablet. She handed it over to Ben, and by what she had taught him he could make out a little what it said.Ben noticed after a moment that there was a second set of symbols on the tablet.

"I don't recognize those, I can't translate them." said Emily, before Ben could say anything.

"Has anyone ever seen symbols like these before?" Ben asked as he continued to look at the tablet, wondering why there would be a second set of symbols on the tablet.

"Hey what's going on up there?" Abigail asked, calling to them."Something has you very interested up there."

"Here, take a look at this." Ben handed Abigailthe tablet as she joined them.

Abigail looked at the tablet andshe too saw the strange markings.

"Ben, I'm not sure but those could be a variation on Egyptian hieroglyphs." Abigail remarked.

Emily took another look. "You know she could be right. I think I may know of someone who might be able to help us." She looked around at the group. "Several years ago there was a young archeologist who published a couple of papers on how ancient cultures traded and intermingled, but he also said that he thought that the Great Pyramids in Egypt where actually landing sites for beings from other worlds to visit us at thousands of years ago. His name was Dr. Daniel Jackson. Unfortunately, I haven't seen or heard a word of him in academia for many years now."

Ben looked around at the group. "See what you can find about Dr. Jackson. I want to know where I can find him and how I can get in touch with him."

"But Ben, I was planning to go to the Caribbean with Melissa this weekend." Riley spouted off; Melissa was a girl who he had recently met at a party after they had discovered the City of Gold.

"Riley, you can go the Caribbean anytime. Just think, there may be another treasure involved in this little adventure of ours."

Riley looked at Ben and pouted for a few seconds while thinking of the warm beaches and Mellissa before throwing his lot in. "Let's do this!"

A/N Please R&R and tell me what you think so far.

Update: Thank you to one of my reviewers who found out that I had misspelled Riley Poole's name through out the story. Thanks for pointing that out and the change has been made.:)


	2. The Search for Dr Jackson

Chapter 1: The Search for Dr. Jackson

Riley sat down at his computer to find Dr. Daniel Jackson. He had already found the few articles that Daniel had written. He had even found the research that Emily had been talking about. But no one in the archeological community had any clue on where Dr. Jackson had disappeared to. One thing Reilly was sure of, Dr. Jackson wasn't dead.

In the end, Riley took a chance and he started hacking into various government databases to find the information he sought. Finally, he managed to find some classified documents that might have some relevance. It took him a little while, but he hacked into the air force database. There he found what he was looking for.

"Ben, I think I've got something. It says here that Dr. Jackson is a civilian who is consulting for the Air Force. I found the payroll records."

"What would an archeologist be doing working for the United States Air Force?" replied Ben.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson has earned three P.H.D.'s--archeology, anthropology, and philology. Wow, smart man," spouted off Riley

"Where can we find Daniel Jackson?" Ben said as he looked over Riley shoulder.

"Well, his file is all blacked out--which means he is probably in with some pretty classified stuff. I always had a suspicion, besides the fact that I believe Area 51 exists, that there was something below NORAD." Riley said excitedly.

"NORAD? You mean Colorado?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Colorado Springs to be exact."

"Reilly, see if you can hack into NORAD and see if there is anything linking it to Dr. Jackson..."

"Yeah, I'll get that as soon as I can." Riley interrupted sarcastically.

Riley, I know you can do this." Ben said, confidence in his voice.

"Let's go do some digging then, shall we!"

_Meanwhile at Stargate Command_

Daniel was sitting in his lab staring very intently at a new tablet that SG-5 had picked up on P62-4X on their most recent mission. The tablet definitely had Goa'uld writing on it, but it also contained Mayan symbols as well.

This was very interesting to Daniel because that would mean that at one point a Mayan ruler had taken his people to another world and finding out what the tablet said was Daniel's main priority right now. SG-1 was on stand down for a week because Teal'c was off visiting Ry'ac and Ishta.

As Daniel was researching on his computer he noticed something that wasn't right. Just then Sam walked into the lab.

"Hey Sam, I need you to take a look at something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was just translating this tablet when I noticed this." Daniel pointed to the computer screen. On the screen was something that Sam had only seen one other time.

"Let me take a look."Sam scooted over Daniel over to look at the computer records. "This is very odd. I developed this program after the incident with Colonel Simmons to alert us if anyone tried to get into the base computer and our personnel files again."

"Can you figure out who it is?" Daniel asked.

"They are definitely not on the base." Sam tapped away at the keyboard."Better yet, they aren't even in the state."

"Why would they even try to hack in? I mean what are they after?"

"I don't know Daniel." Sam was determined, "But I'm going to find out."

----------

"I got it!" Riley exclaimed excitedly. "Our mysterious Dr. Jackson works for the Air Force, but he also works for a very top secret program called Stargate Command."

"What is Stargate Command?" Ben asked.

"It looks like in 1928 an alien piece of technology was discovered near the Great Pyramids in Giza. This device, from what the files say, sends people thousands, maybe even millions of light years away from earth to travel to other planets."

"Well that's interesting." Said Abigail.

"That's not the best part. It looks like Dr. Jackson just recently acquired a tablet that looks remarkably like ours." Riley drew in a breath. "But the best part is that he lives in Colorado Springs and I have his address."

"We need to talk to Dr. Jackson and see if he can help us figure out those symbols."Ben said.

"Well," Abigail smiled in excitement. "I guess we're off to Colorado."

End Chapter 1


	3. A stake out is planned

A/N: well here's another chapter for you guys! I am really having fun writing this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

_At the SGC_

Sam is in her lab working on her computer. Her one main priority right now is to find out who wants information any about Daniel. Earlier she had discovered that someone had hacked into Daniel's personal files, and even his latest research, all which should have been inaccessible.

Sam began to dig deeper into who and what was taken. Just then her lab door opened to find Daniel walking through. Sam smiled at Daniel.

"So, were you able to find out who hacked into the system? Daniel asked

"Well, I did find that they weren't interested in the rest of our files, just yours." Sam informed Daniel.

"That's odd, I mean in the past people have just tracked me down and talked to me." Daniel remarked, a frown on his face.

"They even went for you research, what are you currently working on?"

"Just the tablet that was brought back from P62-4X5 that SG-5 brought back. It not only has Mayan symbols but a line of Goa'uld symbols as well." Daniel said excitedly.

"Well, it looks like they were not only trying to find out where you worked but even where you lived." Sam exclaimed.

"What's going on? Who's trying to locate you Daniel?" said a familiar voice. Sam and Daniel turn around very quickly both surprised.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Daniel said as he smiled.

"Oh not much just wanted to see how my old teammates, buddies were doing."

Sam looked at Jack "You're bored aren't you sir?"

Jack looked down at the ground "Yes I am." Daniel laughed.

"So what's going on?" Jack asked again.

"Well apparently somebody hacked into my records to find out any information about me."

"That's a bit…odd." Jack said

"Well, sir it looks like they are on their way to Colorado Springs to locate Daniel. And I don't think they would be stupid enough to try and break into the SGC. So the only other option would Daniel's apartment." Sam said

"So, sounds like we need to stakeout Daniel's place for a couple of days. I have an idea, we'll get Teal'c you know how he loves a good stakeout!" Jack said cheerfully.

_On the plane to Colorado_

"So how are we going to get to talk to Dr. Jackson? I mean he works for a top secret organization." asked Abigail.

"Well I originally was thinking we would break into NORAD and then the SGC."

"I was able to get the schematics and there was a shaft from the surface that we could have used. But then I knew we would have to get to him without getting caught." Riley said.

"So we've broken in to the Oval office and the Queen's of England's offices just fine. We could do this. Riley you could get me in there. I just need to talk to him." Exclaimed Ben

"That's crazy Ben! There is no way it would work. We are talking about a top secret facility. Besides I have a better idea. We break into his apartment to talk to him. They wouldn't suspect it."

"Okay as soon as we land we find Dr. Jackson's apartment and wait for him." replied Ben. "This should be easier that kidnapping the president."

_Outside __Daniel's Apartment_

Jack hoped into the van located across the street from Daniel's apartment. Teal'c sits at a group of surveillance monitors.

"Hey Teal'c. How you doing?"

"I am well O'Neill." Says Teal'c as he passes Jack a box of donuts.

"What kind do you have there?" Jack said as he looks at the box of donuts.

Just then Sam and Daniel climbed into the van.

"The surveillance system is up and ready to go." Sam explained "We should detect anyone entering the apartment."

"Well I'm curious to see what these people want, whoever they are." Daniel

"I'm ready!"Jack said excitedly

End chapter 2


	4. Caught in the trap

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since the last posting. School got pretty hectic and busy for me the last couple of weeks. So here it is chapter 3. Enjoy! And remember, reviews speed up the update time.

Chapter 3

_Colorado Springs: A couple blocks away from Daniel's house_

In a car about block away from Daniel's place Ben and Abigail were waiting for Riley to work his magic.

"I got it!" exclaimed Riley. "It's actually just a few short block from here. "

"Well that's great, so now what's our plan? Do we do this the normal way and ring the doorbell, or are we going to break in like we do with everything else?" asked Abigail.

"What would be the fun in just ringing the door bell? Let's try the back door and sneak in." Replied Riley with a smile. "I've located his address and I think I can get the schematics to his house."

"Good." Ben said. "As soon as you have them we go in."

_  
Inside the stakeout van_

Teal'c had just finished the last of his donuts. He looked over at Sam to see what she was doing. Sam was looking at the monitors, keeping an eye out for their unsuspecting guests. He then looked over at General O'Neill to see what he was doing. Jack was fidgeting, looking very bored as the time dragged on. Jack then picked up the radio.

"Daniel, are you asleep?" Jack asked over the radio.

"Yes Jack, I'm_ fast_ asleep!" Daniel's reply was sarcastic.

"Any sign yet?"

"Not yet Jack"

The truth was that Daniel had been sitting on his bed attempting to read when Jack had radioed in. He was very interested to see who was going to all this length just to find him. This whole situation was getting to be a bit ridiculous. He still didn't understand why these people just didn't knock on his door and explain what they wanted. Daniel, restless now, got up and went into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Then, he heard something.

"Took you guys long enough" Daniel said without turning around.

Ben, Riley, and Abigail all stopped in their tracks as Daniel spoke. Riley was dumbfounded and speechless at first.

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Riley spoke.

"Well we knew someone was coming, we just didn't know who." Daniel responded turning to look at the three people standing in his kitchen.

Abigail looked at Daniel and wondered. "How did you know?"

"Well, we detected that someone hacked into my files. You see, we had problems once before with someone looking at our personnel files and a colleague of mine developed a program to detect such occurrences." Replied Daniel, motioning to Sam.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c had all come into the room while Daniel was explaining how they figured it out. Ben and Abigail looked over to their right where Riley was standing looking interested. Abigail was thinking that for once Riley didn't know everything he thouht he knew. And they had just been caught by two geniuses, Daniel and the blond woman standing to the right of Daniel. Jack looked at the three people standing in front of him, studying them intently.

"Well you know I'm Daniel Jackson, but these people are Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, and this is Teal'c."

"So now that we have introduced ourselves, and how we found you and you found us, why don't you tell us who you are?" asked Jack.

"Well, I'm Benjamin Franklin Gates, this is Abigail my wife. And this guy is who hacked into your system, Riley Poole."

Daniel looked at Sam and then at Ben before speaking. "You were the ones that just found the Golden City up at Mount Rushmore."

Ben spoke up excitedly. "Yes! In fact that is the reason that we were trying to find you. Because we found something that we need your help on, something that you may be interested in seeing."

Daniel looked at Sam, then at Jack and Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at Jack with his eyebrow raised, not saying a word.

"So what is it?" Jack asked with a smirk

End chapter 3


	5. The Decision

**A/N Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Ben looked at Daniel and immediately pulled out the tablet. Daniel looked over at Sam and then back at Ben.

"This is the reason we wanted to find you and talk to you." Ben said as he handed the tablet over to Daniel, who got an excited look on his face.

Riley noticed this. "Do you know what this says Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked at the tablet again. It was made up of Mayan symbols, but it also had Goa'uld symbols running down the right side of the tablet.

"Where did you get this?"

"In the City of Gold." Ben responded.

Daniel turned with the tablet in his left hand, lifting his right hand with his pointer finger raised up.

"Will you excuse me for just a moment?" Daniel turned to look at Jack, then walked over to his team and started talking softly so that their visitor wouldn't hear.

"So Daniel, what has you all excited?" Jack exclaimed, not liking having been left out.

"Jack, this is a tablet that is very similar to one that I have in my lab right now."

"Do you think that there is a connection between the two tablets?" Sam asked.

"I really think that there is something here, but I won't know for sure unless I can study both tablets together at the same time."

Riley piped up "So…do you see anything familiar?" Jack looked up and over at him and then back at Daniel.

"Jack I don't think we can keep this from them. They are going to wonder what the other symbols on this tablet are."

"Sir, We don't have to tell them about the Gate yet, just bring them down to Daniel's lab so we can see what connection we might have here." Sam added in a whisper.

Jack turned to Teal'c "What do you think?"

"I agree with Colonel Carter. I too am interested to see what those tablets might contain." Teal'c too had recognized the Goa'uld symbols.

Daniel turned back towards Ben, Abigail and Riley. "Okay, I think we may have something here, but I think you might already know that since you hacked into my system. We are going to take you with us back to the base."

"You mean back to Stargate Command?" Abigail asked.

"How do you know about the Stargate Command? Teal'c asked causing Abigail and Ben to both looked at Riley--who looked guilty as ever.

"Hey, I said I could do it, didn't I?" Riley said to his friends, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Alright, everyone back to the mountain so we can figure out what these tablets are and what they mean."

_Back at the SCG: Daniel's Lab_

Daniel, Ben, and Riley were all huddled around Daniel's lab table. Ben's tablet was laying on the table between them.

"I knew this looked familiar as soon as I saw it."

Daniel walked over to a metal cabinet on the other side of the lab. He then pulled out an object that was about the same size and placed it next to the tablet on the table.

Jack, Abigail and Teal's all moved around the table to get a good look. Both tablets were written in the same two set of symbols.

"Well, we know what the first sets of symbols are, but we weren't sure of these." Ben pointed to the set of Goa'uld symbols on each of the tablets.

"Well, we know what language those symbols are, but in order to tell you this we need you to sign these confidentiality waivers saying that you will not reveal anything that you hear or see here." Sam spoke up as she came in holding three folders in her hand. Quickly she passed them out to Ben, Abigail and Riley and each of them began reading as they got their folder.

"So what is going to be kids?" Jack finally asked.

End Chapter 4

* * *

A/N 2: So that's end of chapter 4

There were a few questions that were asked in the reviews that I wanted to clarify:

Starjems88-Thanks for pointing out that I had Jack and Sam as both Colonels, the story takes place during season 8. So Jack is a General and Sam is a Colonel leading SG-1. When I was writing it I knew what season I wanted it, but I accidently wrote it as if Jack and Sam were the Sam rank.

Chas54- well they could have just asked for Daniel's help but I wanted Riley to use his skills. That's also why I didn't have them break into the SGC like I originally planned to do. I thought that this might a little more interesting

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. The Second tablet

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't gotten the next chapter up for a while. School got in the way and then I went on a fabulous 2 week cruise to the Meditterean. I just got back so here is the next chapter! Enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep reviewing! Amby99

Previously in chapter 4:

"Well, we know what language those symbols are, but in order to tell you this we need you to sign these confidentiality waivers saying that you will not reveal anything that you hear or see here." Sam spoke up as she came in holding three folders in her hand. Quickly she passed them out to Ben, Abigail and Riley and each of them began reading as they got their folder.

"So what is going to be kids?" Jack finally asked.

_**  
**__**Chapter 5**_

Riley immediately picked up the pen in front of him and signed the paper in front of him. Ben and Abigail followed suit. As they passed back the confidential folders, Jack got up and said " What we are about to tell you, you probably won't believe. But it is all true!"

Daniel looked across the briefing room table to Ben, Riley and Abigail. "As you have already guessed, there are symbols on the tablet that are not from this world. They are from a race called the Goa'uld."

"Who are the Goa'uld?" Abigail asked. Sam answered "They are an evil parasitical race that took the ancient peoples of earth to other planets throughout and enslaved them."

"What do you mean the galaxy? How is that possible?" Riley piped up in excitement.

"Well there is ancient piece of technology was found in the sands of Egypt near Giza. We call it the Stargate and it can transport us from one planet to another very quickly." Sam explained

With that said Sam looked over at Walter who hit the button to open up the blast window to show the Stargate. Ben, Riley and Abigail all moved over to the window amazed. "How long have you been using the Stargate." Ben asked. "Eight years." Daniel replied. "So do you know what the symbols mean?"

"Well your tablet alone doesn't say very much, it's a bunch of gibberish. I think though it works in conjunction with a second tablet." Daniel was then handed a black box by Walter. He opened the case to reveal a second tablet very similar to Ben's tablet. The tablet was placed on the table next to the first tablet. He looked to see if he could decipher anything at all that could give them a clue.

"So far this doesn't make any sense. It still looks like gibberish with a few gate symbols mixed in with the Mayan ones. Teal'c what do you make of this?"

Teal'c stood up and walked over to Daniel and the tablets "It looks like an ancient dialect of Goa'uld and writing I don't recognize."

Daniel looked at Jack.

"How long do think this will take Daniel?" asked jack.

"I'm not sure, could be a while." Daniel took out his notebook and tried to decipher any possible combination. "We may not have all the pieces here. There may be another tablet of some sort."

Riley and Ben looked at each other as Sam and Daniel did the same. Daniel took both of the tablets and walked down to his lab. Riley and Ben followed. Sam turned to Abigail, "They may be while, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure that sounds great." Abigail replied. They left to go the mess hall.

This left Jack and Teal'c in the briefing room alone. "Well T, looks like this may take a while, how about some cake?" Teal'c bowed his head and they headed off to the mess hall after Sam and Abigail.

End Chapter 5


	7. the go ahead

_**A/N: Finally here is the next chapter! So it too me so ng to update, but RL got in the way of most of it. Hope you enjoy and please hit that little button on the bottom of the page and review!!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Daniel's lab**_

Daniel was sitting at his lab table with Riley and Ben on the other side. All three were looking intently at the two tablets on the table. They had been working on the tablets for around four hours now and still had not come up with anything tangible to work with. Daniel got up and walked over to one of the many bookcases lining his lab. He pulled out another reference book and brought it back to the table.

Daniel continued to look for any way to connect the two languages on the tablets to give any type of information that the team could use to solve this mystery.

Ben and Riley stood around passing ideas back and forth while Daniel did this, none of which seem to match up with their current situation.

Noise was heard in the hall near the lab and Daniel looked up as Sam and Abby walked in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

The girls looked at one another and cracked up again. Riley looked at Abby who smiled and replied "Nothing."

Abby wasn't going to mention to Riley that they had been joking and laughing about a past stunt that Riley had pulled.

Sam walked over to Daniel "So how's it going?"

"Very slow, I can't seem to be able to get these symbols to come up with anything that can help us."

"Well how can I help?"

"These are the four rows of Goa'uld and Mayan symbols. Now I know what each one means individually but putting them together isn't coming up with anything that makes sense."

"If you were to put them in combination how many symbols would you have?"

"If it worked out right, six. That works out to be a gate address, but they still don't make sense."

"That and the number of combinations that could be used…I'm going to write a program that will help us come up any gate addresses from any of the symbols we have."

Daniel nodded at Sam and she left to get started.

_An hour later…_

"Okay I've completed the program, now all we have to do is enter the symbols into the program and see if they match any gate address in the database." Sam entered the symbols. "Okay here we go this may take a while"

The symbols ran through the program. When it was finished two addresses appeared on the screen.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other.

"Well I guess we better let the general know about this." Sam stated.

"Yes. he's just going to be so thrilled" Daniel said sarcastically. "Lets go tell him now.

_**Jacks office**_

"_But Jack!"_

"_No Daniel!_ It's not going to happen. These people don't have any experience in off world travel so I'm not letting them off world."

"But they will never get that experience if they don't go off world. Besides we've had people with no experience go through the gate before. Why is this so different?" Jack looked at Daniel, about ready to say something when Sam walked in.

"Sir, I've sent a MALP to the first address and we seem to be clear for now. There is no sign of any villages around the gate. And I didn't see any signs of the Goa'uld."

"Yet! You haven't seen anything yet, right?"

"Right, sir"

"Okay, Carter I want you to take SG-3 with you as back up, briefing in one hour."

_**Briefing room**_

"Well, according to the MALP there aren't any inhabited villages or towns within ten miles of the gate." Sam explained "but there are the ruins of a village twenty miles south of the gate."

"Uninhabited, you say? Well Daniel looks like you get to have a little fun on this mission."

"Jack, we don't even know what we are going to find if anything."

"But we could find something right?" Riley chimed in.

"Yes you could find something. So what's the plan, Carter." When she didn't answer he yelled again. "Carter, what's so fascinating?"

Sam turned around quickly.

"Well Sir I was just explaining the physics behind the gate to Abby, Sir."

Jack looked at Sam.

"_Really?"_ said Jack

"Yeah she is really interested."

While Jack and Sam were talking, Ben started asking Daniel questions about the world they were about to embark to. It became very loud until finally—

"Everyone quiet!" yelled Jack suddenly. "Carter please continue."

"Well I don't know who resided in the village, but it is certain that the Goa'uld once occupied this planet."

"Do we know if they are still there?" Ben asked curious of the answer

"Well we won't know for sure, but there may be something in the ruins to lead us where we need to go next." Daniel chimed in. "What we do know is that we need a third tablet in order to figure out what this all this means."

"A treasure right, I thought there might be a treasure attached to those tablets." Riley said excitedly.

Daniel and Jack looked Riley.

"Riley! Sorry about him he's just a little excited." Ben said.

"But you told me there might be a treasure involved, were you lying?"

"Riley right now might be a good time to be quiet."

"Fine! Until later then."

To break the tension Daniel got up from his chair and walked over to the projection screen. He pointed to the small settlement that Sam had been talking about. "This is where we are headed. If we don't find anything here the plan is to move onto the second address that we came up with."

"Sounds good but if anything gets remotely out of hand, you guys come back." Jack replied.

_**An hour later in the gate room**_

Daniel, Ben, Riley were all waiting in the gate room for Abby and Sam to show up so they could leave. "So Daniel, how many times have you been through the gate?" Ben asked.

"Um, not really sure, I've lost count."

"And what do we do if the Goa'uld are on the planet."

"Well we try not to make ourselves known, but that never usually works, so usually we try to get out of there as fast as we can."

"Does that always work?" Riley asked

"No, not always." Daniel replied remembering all the times SG-1 had been captured by one Goa'uld or another. "But somehow we seem to make it through."

"Well the address is in the computer and we are ready to go, sir." Sam said to Jack as she walked into the gate room with Abby.

"Dial it up" Jack said to Walter who started the sequence. The gate came alive entering each one of the symbols until finally the seventh cheveron locked and the wormhole came to life. Riley, Ben and Abby, all jumped back as the vortex came forward and then went back into to form the puddle.

"So, um, just what is it like?" Ben asked.

"It's a piece of cake. You'll be fine." Jack answered as he walked into the room. "In fact I wish I was going with you, but I can't. Too much paperwork."

"Jack you don't like paperwork." Daniel remarked.

"You're right, I'm coming with you. Be right back."

Ten minutes later Jack came back all suited up and ready to go.

"Alright SG1 lets go!" Jack said as he and Teal'c walked up the ramp, with Sam, Daniel, Riley, Ben and Abby in tow.

"So all we have to do is just step through?" Abby said as her and Sam reached the gate. The others had already gone through.

"Yep it's easy."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well your body is going to be demolecularized and the rematerialized on the other side thousands of light years away from earth." Abby looked worried.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Jack came over the radio.

"We're coming Sir." Sam said. Sam and Abby then passed through the event horizon ending up on P4Z-667.

Abby looked around "Where is everyone?"

"Sir we just arrived." Sam called to Jack over the radio.

"We are almost half a mile west of the gate, hurry up Carter."

"Why are we rushing Sir, there isn't anyone here."

"Well we were wrong….Hurry u….."

"Sir, Jack can you hear me. Daniel, Teal'c, come in."

No response.

"Ben, Riley, please can you hear me?" Abby screamed over the radio. Still nothing.

"We have to move, and we have to move now." Sam said as she watched a death glider fly over head.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Fighting and a rescue plan

**A/N: So here is Chapter 7. Sorry it is has been a little bit. I had a bit of writers block until one day it all just came to me in 2 hours. I do have a line that Daniel said in the episode Ethon from season 9. I know this is a bit earlier but the line just fit the situation so perfectly. Again I do not own any of these characters from Stargate or National treasure. I'm just a huge fan. I wanted to thank everyone for the overwhelming response I got to the last chapter. I was very excited when I saw how many people were reading this my first major fanfic. So thanks again and please read and review. I would love to know what you think of my story. Enjoy! Amby99**

**From Chapter 6**

"_Sir, Jack can you hear me? Daniel? Teal'c? Come in." No response._

"_Ben, Riley, please can you hear me?" Abby screamed over the radio. Still nothing._

"_We have to move, and we have to move now." Sam said as she watched a death glider fly over head_.

**Chapter 7**

Sam started running in the direction in which the glider was heading. Jack and the guys were about a half mile away and in trouble. Abby followed wondering what the hell was going on. They ran until they reached a group of boulders at the top of a forested hill. Below them was a big valley. Sam pulled out her binoculars to see what was going on.

Below were a couple hundred Jaffa covering the valley.

"What is going on here? I thought you said this place was uninhabited." Abby asked frantically.

Staff weapons and P-90 fire could be heard in the distance.

"I thought so too. When we sent the UAV there wasn't any sign of any Goa'uld in the area. They must have come after we brought the UAV back." Sam looked down into the valley again

"So what do we do?"

Sam looked at Abby "Well first we find where our guys are." Sam looked down into the valley again. "Oh no."

"What? What's the matter?"

"Here take a look." Sam said as she handed Abby the binoculars. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Riley, and Ben were on the ground kneeling with about ten Jaffa soldiers surrounding them with their staff weapons pointed at them.

"Can you tell which Goa'uld it is?"

"Well that is more of Daniel's area of expertise."

"We need a way to get down there and rescue our guys."

The Jaffa started to lead away Riley and Ben, Jack and Teal'c were helping Daniel who seemed to have been injured in the fighting. "It looks like they are taking them to the ship over there. As long as the ship doesn't take off we should be fine."

"So how do we get ourselves down there and not get ourselves caught in the process?" Abby asked Sam.

"I'm not quite sure of that."

Abby looked at Sam shocked.

"Yet!" Sam added quickly.

_  
Meanwhile in the ships brig….._

"So caught again." Jack said.

"Yep!" Daniel concurred.

"This is getting really old" Jack stated the obvious.

"You mean this happens to you a lot?"

Daniel put his head down into his knees. "All the time"

Jack looked at Daniel who was in pain from the staff blast to his thigh. "So, Daniel, did you have a chance to see which baddy we are going to have to defeat this time?"

Daniel lifted his head and focused past the pain. "Well…."

_  
Flashback: Arriving on the planet._

Jack looked around the area surrounding the gate. There was a clearing that lead to a forest in all directions.

"Damn. Trees, trees, and more trees. I hate trees. Almost as much as I hate sand." Jack said. "Daniel, how far did Carter say that abandoned village was?"

"About a mile west of the gate, she found it when she sent the UAV through the second time. We didn't notice it at first."

Jack looked a Teal'c who was also looking around the area. To the west the forest climbed a big hill. "Alright let's get moving."

Teal'c started ahead with everyone else following. They reached the top of the hill and Jack took out his binoculars.

Riley asked "What are those?"

Jack took a look into the valley below. "Danny boy we have trouble."

Below them was a cargo ship with about twenty Jaffa on the ground.

"I thought this place was supposed to be uninhabited."

"That's the million dollar question isn't it." Riley and Ben had absolutely no response to the banter that Jack and Daniel were spewing out right now.

"So where are the girls? I thought they were right behind us."

"Carter probably got held up on some techno babble. I'm sure they will be here shortly and hopefully not a moment too soon. Daniel you take Ben, Teal'c and Riley you're with me. And keep in radio contact."

They split up, Daniel's team going south and Jack's team going north. They made it around so Daniel could get a good look at the symbols on the Jaffa before them. Both teams were very quiet until Riley accidently stepped on a dry branch. The Jaffa near them turned in their direction and started firing.

"Oh great." Jack started firing at the single Jaffa not realizing that there were more around them.

Daniel heard the staff blast. "Jack? Teal'c? What's going on?"

"We've got trouble Daniel. Get your butt over here."

Daniel and Ben started over into the direction where the rest of the team was currently being flanked by Jaffa.

Jack got on his radio wondering where Carter and Abby were. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"We're coming Sir." Sam said. "Sir we just arrived." Sam called to Jack over the radio.

"We are almost half a mile west of the gate. Hurry up Carter."

"Why are we rushing Sir, there isn't anyone here."

"Well we were wrong….Hurry u….." Jack fell to the ground.

"Sir? Jack can you hear me? Daniel? Teal'c? Come in." Was heard coming over the radio.

"Ben, Riley, please can you hear me?"

Daniel, Teal'c, and Riley were still fighting.

"Jack! Jack are you okay?"

No response. It looked like Jack had been hit by a zat gun. Daniel turned to where there were more Jaffa, and kept firing. He moved to get a better position when he was hit in the thigh by a staff blast. The rest of the team ended up getting zatted and captured.

_Back to Present_

"Well based on the markings I saw before we were caught I say it is the System Lord Kali."

"What is she doing here?" Jack exclaimed.

"How should I know Jack?"

"Who is Kali?" Ben asked.

"Well she was a very powerful Goa'uld who was worshiped as a Hindu goddess and once followed Shiva. She eventually got the title the Destroyer. At one point she eventually made an alliance with Bastet and the two were a formidable pair after the fall of Ra. From what the Tok'ra tell me she clashed with Apophis many times."

"Indeed. You are correct DanielJackson." Teal'c spoke up from the other side of the cell. "There were a number of occasions where I faced the Jaffa soldiers belonging to Kali."

"Well eventually, she went up against Ba'al a couple of times and she even lost two motherships in a battle against Anubis. When I was at the System Lord's meeting she voted Anubis back in as a System Lord with everyone else except Lord Yu."

Riley who was sitting on the opposite side of the cell asked "So how do we get out of here?"

"I'm hoping Carter will think of something." Jack replied.

"We must be onto something because I don't think this Kali person would just show up like this if there was nothing here." Ben responded.

_  
Outside the ship_

The Jaffa had spread out to look for more intruders. Sam took this as an opportunity to get aboard the ship and not be detected.

"Come on."

Abby and Sam raced towards the ship. Sam spotted the panel that controlled the rings. Sam pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the two jaffa standing by the control panel. She raced over to the panel.

"When I say move, do it." Abby nodded

Sam punched in the code.

"Alright, move." Sam and Abby moved and the rings came down transporting them onto the ship. Sam looked around the ring room. They had been lucky no one was guarding the room.

Clink clank…the marching of Jaffa soldiers was heard in the next corridor. Sam tried her radio.

"Sir, come in. Daniel? Teal'c?" There was still no answer.

"So how do we know where to find them?"

"That's the problem, we don't have anything to track them with, but hopefully with any luck they will be a few levels up."

"Hopefully?" Abby responded. "Riley must be really panicking right now."

_  
Brig_

"How do we get out of here? I mean they took all of our stuff including our radios. How are they going to find us?"

"Carter will think of something."

"Don't you guys ever give up?"

"Not until we are dead, and sometimes not even then." Daniel responded.

"You mean you've died before?"

"Yeah loads of times, but we always manage to come back in one form or another. At least so far."

"What do you mean by another form?" Riley asked. Daniel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a commotion in the hallway outside the brig. Riley and jack jumped up and went to the door. You could see out of the door into the hallway. Ben and Teal'c soon followed while Daniel stayed seated.

Daniel could hear what the Jaffa were saying as they passed. "They are headed to the ring room. It appears that Sam and Abby have made it aboard."

"Then we should be out of here in no time."

"What about the other tablet?" Riley asked as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Treasure? That's what you are thinking about at time like this!!" Exclaimed Jack.

Out in the hallway, Sam and Abby turned the corner to hallway that lead to where the guys were being held.

"There it is!" Abby pointed to the door with the windows where Riley was standing near it, apparently talking to someone.

Sam crept slowly over to the door. When she reached it she called out to Jack. "Sir, Daniel, Teal'c. You alright?"

"Teal'c and I are fine but Daniel has been hurt."

Sam looked over to Daniel who was still sitting down with his head on his thigh where the wound was.

"How are you Daniel?" Sam asked

"I could be better." Daniel said with a smile to Sam.

Abby walked over to where Ben and Riley were standing.

"Are you alright?"

"Is he alright, what about me?" Riley exclaimed.

"Shut up Riley!" Abby and Ben yelled.

Sam got to work on the panel. "Well it is locked, I'm going to see if I can override the controls."

After a few minutes Jack began to hear something.

"Hurry Carter!"

"I'm trying sir."

Just then a staff blast hit the wall next to the panel. Abby took cover, and Sam ducked into the next hallway over.

Firing began and after a few more minutes Abby yelled to Sam.

"I'm out of ammo."

Sam reached into her vest and pulled out a couple cartridges and handed them to Abby. While she was doing that she didn't realize until that at that moment they were being surrounded.

"Stop!"

Sam looked around at their situation.

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed as he saw that carter and Abby were being brought right to their cell.

This time a force field was put in place as well. It was going to take a long time to get out of this mess. And everyone knew it. Jack looked at Sam and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back

"So Carter, what's Plan B?"

_To be continued…_


	9. The Questioning

_**A/N: Well here is Chapter 8 finally!. Sorry it has taken me longer than normal. I got very busy with work around the holidays, and then on top of it i got a huge case of writers block and was stumped for while. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading. **_

**_~Amby99_**

**_

* * *

_**_From Chapter 7:_

"_Stop!" Sam looked around at their situation. _

"_Damn!" Jack exclaimed as he saw that carter and Abby were being brought right to their cell._

_This time a force field was put in place as well. It was going to take a long time to get out of this mess. And everyone knew it. Jack looked at Sam and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back_

"_So Carter, what's Plan B?"_

Chapter 8

"Teal'c. You wouldn't happen to know any other way out of here?"

"I do not O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

Over in the corner Sam was sitting next Daniel trying to assess Daniel's wound from the staff blast.

"How is it Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Its better when I don't move it."

"I think I may have some morphine in here."

"Carter how is it that you managed to keep your pack and the rest of us didn't?" Jack asked.

"Luck sir." Sam said, smiling at Jack and then back at Daniel.

Abby was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Ben and Riley, clinging on tightly to Ben. After what happened she wasn't going to let go.

"Abby you can let go now, everything is fine."

"I was so scared. I mean even with everything we've been through I never thought anything like this existed." Abby said looking around room.

Jack looked around at everyone in the room, his team and Ben's group. He didn't know how the hell they were going to get out of this one. SG-1 had done it before numerous times, but this time was just a tad different.

"Carter see if you can try and get that door open."

" I'll try sir, but I still have to figure a way to remove that force shield as well."

Sam got up and walked over to the door to see if there was a panel she could hook her laptop up to. She finally found one when the door opened and the shield came down. In walked three Jaffa warriors with a fourth coming following in after him. But this Jaffa was different. He was the first prime of Kali.

The first prime pointed to the other Jaffa and then to Daniel who was still sitting on the floor. Sam saw this and yelled. "No you can't, he's injured. Take me instead."

"No Sam, I'll be fine."

"Bring them both."

Sam and Daniel were led out of the room.

"What's going to happen to them Jack?" Abby asked.

"Well I don't know, but if anyone can get us out of this mess it is those two science twins!"

Sam and Daniel were lead down several hallways to the large room which turned out to be the peltak or the ships bridge. There was a window at the front of the room with several Jaffa there. At the back of the room there was a throne which was very typical of a hatak vessel considering the Goa'uld thought themselves to be Gods. On the other side of the room was a large door which was closed, but not for long.

The door opened to reveal Kali's first prime with four other Jaffa following him. He walked over to where Sam and Daniel were standing.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Part of the famous SG-1. My queen will be very happy to know that we have captured you."

"Don't hold your breath" Sam said angrily.

"Silence!" Was then heard from the door on the left side of the room. Sam and Daniel both looked over at the door…there stood Kali. Daniel dropped his head.

"Well this is a surprise, Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson here on my planet. But why is the question." Kali stated. "Well, first we shall find out why you are here on this planet."

"Not on your life." Retorted Sam.

"We shall see about that. We shall get it out of you one way or the other. Jaffa!"

The Jaffa immediately wacked Daniel in the knees, making him fall.

"You will kneel before your God!" The Jaffa exclaimed. Sam was pushed down to her knees as well.

"Oh man, don't you think this is getting a little old. I mean you know we're going to get out of here one way or the other." Sighed Daniel.

"Enough of this insolence! Jaffa take these two away and bring me O'Neill." Kali Shouted.

The Jaffa picked up Sam and Daniel and brought them back to the brig. Daniel was thrown in first, falling immediately to the ground clutching his wounded leg. Sam followed by rushing to Daniel's side.

"Easy fellas, we're not going anywhere." Jack said

"Jack I didn't tell them anything." Daniel told Jack with his hands over his face.

"I know you didn't Danny Boy."

"You are coming with us now!" Replied Kali's First prime as he stepped forward to grab Jack. Jack jumped up and attacked the few Jaffa around him, trying to get an escape plan going. But that didn't work because he was zatted a few moments later. The Jaffa picked up Jack's unconscious body and dragged it out of the Brig.

"What do they want with us? First you, then Dr. Jackson, and now General O'Neill." Riley asked in a panic.

"Kali wants to know why we are here on this planet.'' Sam replied looking at everyone in the room including Teal'c. Riley still looked confused.

"Kali has retreated back to this planet when other parts of her domain were taken over by Ba'al. You see, Kali once had an active naquada mine running on this planet. She abandoned the planet when the mine went dry, taking the people with her to become her slaves. So she retreated back here, to a planet she hasn't been in a hundred years. "Daniel explained.

"So it is just our luck that when we came along looking for the third tablet, she just happened to show up?" Riley asked.

"Yep"

"I hope that General O'Neill doesn't give anything up." Abby stated.

Sam looked over at Abby who was looking more and more frightened as the minutes passed by. "Everything is going to be okay. Jack won't give anything up. He is special forces trained to resist mind control."

Abby looked over to Ben and Riley and then back to Sam and nodded.

_**Back on the Pel'tak (Bridge of the ship)**_

Jack was brought into the room where Kali was waiting for him. "So Kali. How's it going?"

Kali smiled at Jack. "Better for me than it is for you and your comrades." She replied

"And why is that?"

"Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson were not very helpful in telling me what I require to know. Perhaps I shall get it out of you?"

"Hmm, let me think about this for a second. No!"

"Insolence! You will tell me what I need to know now." She raised her left hand with the ribbon device and fired, after a few seconds Jack fell to his knees. One of Kali's Jaffa came walking into the Pel'tak and bowed to Kali.

"My queen there is another ship in orbit."

"Who is it?" Kali looked at the Jaffa.

"Ba'al my queen."

Jack looked up and at Kali who walked out of the room in a quick walk. Jack put his head in his hand and waited, also trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Kali came back in to the room with a smile on her face. "Well I know I will get what I need out of one of you. Ba'al has come."

"What, he didn't like the way you are running things?" Jack smirked at Kali.

"Ba'al will be here shortly and then we shall see if that smile will still be on your face. Take him back to the cell."

_**Back at the Cell**_

Jack was thrown back in to the cell and the door shut behind him. Jack looked out the windows in the door then turned around to face everyone.

"How did it go Jack?" Daniel asked still lying on the floor.

"Well she didn't get anything out of me but we have a little bit of trouble."

Daniel looked down at his leg.

"What kind of trouble sir?" Sam asked.

"Well Ba'al just showed up. Apparently Kali is going to let him finish finding out why we are here."

"Well we can't let that happen sir." Sam replied as she started to look for another way out of the room.

"No we can't" A stout familiar voice bellowed from behind then. Everyone turned to the door.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?" Jacob said with a very straight face.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
